Flexible, temporary road signs for advance warning to a motorist of an approaching unsafe driving area or construction site are known in the art. A flexible road sign, capable of being disassembled and rolled up for convenience and portability, is exemplified by the teachings in U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,984. However, such signs are inconvenient to store when not in use.